School Fun
by kerawolf
Summary: Gaara is the new student on the block, and Sakura has caught his interest, with love, humor, and some drama, what will happen this school year? Read to find out! LEMON IN 6TH CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic, I am Kerawolf, and this is my story... NO FLAMES, just suggestions, thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!_

"Ughhh..." A pale hand slithered out of the hiding place it had resided in, which happened to be the black covers of a bed. Next thing everyone knows, the littleblack alarm clock with red stripes flys though the air, and though the door your best friend is now residing in...yeah...not good.

_BAM!!!_

"Ouch."

The said hand that threw the defenceless alarm clock, yanked the covers off her head, showing a pale face with shoulder length pink hair cut in a choppy style, wide green eye's that looked innocent, but far from it, and luchious cherry blossom colored lips.

"I'm so sorry Hina-chan." The pink haired girl exclaimed to her friend, as she stumbled out of bed, and took out some undergarments from her draw, and a black off the shoulder shirt with red letterings on the front, saying her favorite phase "If you were smart you'd look up.", black baggy pants with a red and pink chain crossing each other.

Hinata's chin lengthed navy blue hair was tied up in a half ponytail, her lavender colored eyes were trained on Sakura's amusing attemps of trying to get to her bathroom, without tripping over her black Germansheperd(sp?), who thought it would be funny to get on her owners nerves today. She was wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt, with the word "I'm in my own world, don't bother"(A/N:eh can't think of anything, lol)sewed in gold stiches, her black baggy pants were the same as Sakura's, but her chains was blue and black, she also wore steel-toed army boots, that went almost to her knees.(A/N: Sakura has the same on.)

Sakura came out of the bathroom ten minuets(sp?)later, with everything on."DONE!" She yelled draging Hinata down the stairs so they would'nt be late to school. Running across the street, almost getting run over by at least three cars, who shouted profanities(sp?)out their windows.

"Fuck you!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked though the school grounds, and in to the shool doors, looking for her other friends, who probally chase to be late.

"Sakura, did you know we had a new student today?" Hinata asked her overly excoted friend._'How is she always so hyper, expecially in the mornings?'_ The bluett wondered thoughtfully, as they started running down the hallways, and to their assigned casses.(A/N: they already have their scedules, you'll figure out who the teachers are during the story.)

...The only thing they never noticed was a pair of sea foam eayes, watching their every move...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know a cliff hanger, but anyway, yes I made them punk. Please R&R I would really appreciate it, and sorry for the first chapter tobe short, and some things not spelled right, but hopefully I'll fix that, well anyway, see 'ya next time on "_School Fun_"

Talk to 'ya later

_Kerawolf_.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I really hope you like it, please no flames, thanks!

CHAPTER TWO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're not late! oof!"

"Sakura, we haven't even been in school for five minuets and your already yelling like a banshee." Sighing Hinata helped Sakura off the ground, seeing she had tripped on her own two feet, trying to get though the mass of students in the door of their class.

"GET THE FUCK 'OUTTA MY WAY BITCHES!"

Cricket, cricket.

"Why do you have to make a fool out of yourself every school year?" Hinata sighed taking a seat in a desk in the back, next to a pouting Sakura. "I do NOT make a fool of myself every year, do I Ten-Ten?" She asked a girl with chestnut hair tyed up into two buns. She was also a good friend of Sakura's and a Tom-boy who loved sharp pointy things. Ten-Ten decided to wear a blood red tank top, with black pants, and tennis shoes.

Not even looking up from the Kunai she was throwng up in the air, she replied:

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Sakura."

"I do not, I-"

Oh! Look what the cat dragged in," A snobby voice rang out "I hope IT doesn't have Rabies." The snotty person just happened to be Sakura's old friend, Ino, that is after she took her boyfriend. Ino was the meaning of the word "Bitch", she and her little clonies, Ami and Nicole(A/N sorry if your name's Nickole), they wore too much make-up and to liitle clothing.

"Well, well look what the pig dragged in from between it's butt." Sakura sneered.

"WHAT?!"

"Miss. Yamanaka, if you and your friends would sit down I could tell you who are new student is." Ms. Anko said in an unusually calm voice, meaning 'sit-down-bitch-or-i'll-tie-you-to-the-damb-chair'.

Once everyone was seated, a hott, and I meanHOTT, teen came is, his unusual blood red hair, was in a kind of sexy style that made it look messy. He wore baggy black pants that showed some of his slender waist, a black muscle shirt, and combat boots. But the most enchanting thing was his eyes, he looked like he had eyeliner surronding his sea green eyes, which made him look cool yet, scary at the same time.

His green eyes scanned the room, from the girls who had hearts in their eyes,the boyswholooked like they wanted to beat the crap out of him, then they landedon Sakura, who had finally looked up at the teacher, when everything went quite.(which was unusual, 'cause the kids in the class probally didn't even know what the word meant.)Their eye's locked for what seemed like forever, untill Sakura finally couldn't take it and she looked back at the peice of paper that was on her desk, Seeing this the redhead smirked, it wasn't a 'Ha-ha-I-won' no it was a 'I'm-watchin-you' one. Good thing Sakura didn't see that, she might of pissed her pants.. well that is after she told her what was on her mind, which would turn into a big fight.

"This is Gaara, be nice and don't do anything stupid." Anko said while taking out a book.

Gaara walked up to the seat that just so happened to be behind Sakura. She couls still feel him looking at her, it creeped her out, to say the least.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!

' I can get though this just six more classes to go' Sakura thought as she a Hinata raced to their new classes.

To bad she couldn't see the future or she woudn't have even said that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi it's me again, sorry if it's short, but i'll try better next time, please R&R, and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! lol.

_Kerawolf_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, again! I am sooo happy people are, R&Ring lol, anyway, these are the people I would like to appriciate, lol.

**Sakura LOVE shadow**

**Katiequilts**

**CrazyCat95**

**Vampgirl725**

I really appreciate your reviews, Thank you guys!

WARNING:KISSES!!!!!!! IF YOU DON"T LOIKE DON"T READ IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY!!!

Have a good reading guys!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was finally out, and she should have been happy right, well she wasn't, and the reason for this could only be said in one word. Gaara. Yeah why don't I tell you 'bout it.

_FLASHIE!!!!_

Sakura and Hinata were peacefully eating there lunch, in a nice and sacluted spot on the grassy, yet greesy school grounds, untill a shadow fell upon them.

"You mind if I sit here?" A deep and very sexy voice asked.

Looking up Sakura was caught in sea green eye's that could pull you in and spit you right back out.(don't ask)

"Yeah, sure go ahead."

Gaara set down with a bag of lunch,(not many people really ate the school food, they say it's corrupted by marshmellows)and pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich, with BBQ chips, and started eating, noteven glancing at the two girls watching him.

Finally the silence had gone on long enough! Sakura decided to ask some questions.(see now you know where she went wrong)

"So, what school did you come from?"

Silence.

"O-okay than, um... whats your favorite food?"

Silence. Not even a **glance**!

'Fine if he wants to be that way, so can I.' Sakura thought going back to eating her PB&J. But then again this was Sakura, for goodness sakes, she couldn't keep quite to save her life!

"Ugh! Will you please say something?!"

"...Hn..."

Silence.

"What the fucks that supposed to mean?!"

Smirk.

"Ugh! You...you... Ugh MEN!'

"I think it's about time for us to go, see you later Gaara." Hinata said as she draaged a fuming Sakura back into the building.

_End the Flashies!!!_

And now she was waiting for Hinata to come out, so she could walk gome with her. Butno it never goes her way, because now she found herself pushed up against the stone wall of her school, by a certain redhead.'Great'

(I was going to end it here, but I thought that I needed it to be longer)

Gaara's hands were on both sides of her head to prevent her from escaping. His left knee was inbetween her legs, so she couldn't kick him, and his nose was touching hers. Oh! and lets not forget that damb smirk, that she wanted to wipe off at that very minuet.

"Well look at that, you do have freckles."He smirked letting her go.

Now she was mad, she was actually looking foward to kissing him.'What an idiot.' She told herself.

He raises an eyebrow(invisible one people!) and moves closer and asks in a husky voice:

"Oh, did you want me to do something,"he asks with a seductive grin, "because that can be easily arranged."

"N-no, I do _not_ want anything from **you**." Sakura blushes

"hmm...alright then see you later Sa-ku-ra." he practically purrs.

And without another word he leans in and crashes his lips in a demanding kiss, but before she can react, he walks off leaving Sakura in a daze. She reaches up and touches her slightly bruised lips with a finger tip. 'Wow that wa a great first kiss' At that thought Sakura comes bach to the world of the living, with a very important realization...

"HE STOLL MY FIRST KISS!!! BASTARD!!"

She swore she heard a soft chuckle from the alley way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I put some kisses in, I'm new at that so please don't sat it sucked, thanks! anyway this was the third chapter, and I STILL don't own Naruto-sighs-, oh well, see you later.

_Kerawolf_


	4. Chapter 4

This is going to be my last chapter or the next one ill, please R&R oh and...

_**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS,**_

Love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!

OH AND THERE IS LIME, Lime is not Lemon so don't worry there isn't any sex, BUT I'M WARNING YOU IF YOU DON'T LIKE LIME, DON'T READ!!!!

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week sense the kiss, and Sakura hasn't seen Gaara.

Sakura was just walking down the street when she heard yelling and screaming, she ran to the sound, and came upon a old house that looked like it's seen better days.(yeah like 50 years ago)She ran up the steps, making sure she didn't trip, but when she she was met with a scary and sad sight.

She looked though the window, to see a beaten up Gaara, two other people, one girl and the other a boy, the girl was blonde and she had four pigtails(you know what i'm, talkin' about.), she also looked like she was hurt, the boy though was unconchous(sp?), he had brown hair that was kind of messy, and...makeup? And a man was standing over them, with a gun, and a pipe.(you don't really care what the man looks like do you? 'Cause I don't. lol)

Sakura ran into the house from the back door, and hid behind a wall, she pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1. She told them there was a man with a gun and three people hurt, two unconcous(I forgot Gaara's unconcous too), she gave them the address, and told them to hurry.

About ten minuets later the police came, and took the man away, the perimedics ushed in and took the three.

"Can I go with the redhead? I know him." Sakura asked one of the medics.

"Sure"

She ran in the ambulance car and they drove off, when they had finally came to the hospital, they put Gaara on a streatcher, and brought him in a room.

_**FIVE HOURS LATER!**_

Sakura had been waiting patiently, well if you don't count the pacing, yelling at the nurses, and almost choking someone, then yeah she was patient, for awhile.

Finally the door opened to Gaara's room, and the docter came out.

"Miss, are you family?"

Yeah, lets go with that." Sakura said, whispering the last part.

"Well, he was lucky he only had three broken ribs, and a broken wrist and leg, his surdery is over if you want to see him, he should be awake."

He didn't even get to finish, Sakura was already in the room. And there he was sitting up in bed reading a book...God how can he make **reading a book** look sexy.

"GAARA!" She screamed running up to him and giving him a hug, making sure not to hurt him.

"Hello Sakura. what are you doing here?" He asked surpised(OMG an EMOTION."

"Well I found you, i was so worried Gaara, you looked dead, and... and-"

"You were worried bout me Sa-ku-ra?" He purred smirking, leaning closer, so there noses were touching.

"N-no Thats not what I said" She blushed trying to get away, but he grabbed her arm and brought her down so that she was on top of him. Let me tell you what they looked like...

Gaara was on the bottom, and Sakura was on the top, with her stadling his waist, Gaara's arms were circled around her waist holding her tightly against his length(which is his body)And Sakura's arms were on both sides of his head, so that she wouldn't fall.

With out warning Gaara crashed his lips on hers in a searing kiss, and this time Sakura reacted, she kissed him back. The kiss was gettin' good, Gaaras tounge flicked out, licking Sakura's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sakura obliged and opened her mouth, while there tounges wared, there hands were working. Sakura's hands were both in Gaara's hair pulling him closer, Gaaras left hand was under Sakura's shirt, and moving up and down Sakura's back, his right hand was sitting on her butt, screezing a few times, elicting a moan from Sakura, they were gettin' it on(lol always wanted to say that) that is untill a cough sounded in the door way, scaring the crap out of both teens. They both looked at the door(their still in the same position just not kissing) to find the docter smirking.

Sakura quickly jumped up, but not before she heard what Gaara had to say, blushing Sakura walked out the door, with Gaara's words doing a dance in her head.

"Will finish this later, Cherry Blossom, you can bet on it..."\

_**END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it, that was my first Lime, lol and this was my ending so please R&R, THANK YOU!!!!!!!

_Kerawolf_


	5. AN

_**Authour Note!!!!!!!!**_

_**I have decided to do a Lemon, and yes I have changed it to M rated for that reason, if you do not like Lemons then do NOT read it, and thank you for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Kerawolf_


	6. Chapter 6

Alright everyone!! Love the reviews! People want me to put a Lemon on it, so I will! lol, this is my first lemon, so if anyone has any suggestions on what will make my lemons better, please tell me! Thank you!

_**REVEW PEOPLE LOL!!!!!!!**_

Jordyn-chan13...Gettenshi...Sakura Love Shadow...Tick-Tock-Moonlight...vampgirl725...katiesquilts...Staring.out.my.flooded.window...'GOTH Lolita27' ...CrazyCat95. MysteryCherryBlossom:Thank you for telling me what I did wrong, I really appreciate it, THANK YOU again! lol!  
THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now I will say this one time, this is a _**LEMON **_ If you don't like, don't read, don't flame me because you don't like lemons, And yes the rating has gone to a M rated, so please do not get mad at me, k!

Alright here's the LEMON!!!!!!!! Hope you like!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a whole year since the day Sakura found Gaara bloody, beaten and unconcious, it is also there one year aniversery of dating(does that make sense?)and Sakura has a surprise for Gaara, when he comes home from work.(Just to tell you when they met they were in their last year of high school, so now their in college.)

'This is going to be fun' Sakura thought as she went to the bedroom to get ready. Just as she walked into her bathroom, the living room door opened and closed. 'Good he's home' She thought as she quickly jumped in and out of the shower(O.o), and quickly got dressed.

_**Gaara's POV**_

I walked in the door shutting it with the heel of my foot, and walked into the kitchen.'Strange,' I thought as I set my keys and breif-case on the counter.'usually Sakura's in here making me dinner, hmmm better go find her before she gets in trouble again.'With that I walked up stairs and into the room that Sakura and I shared, only to find a very yummy(lol) sight.

There leaning against the bathroom doorway was Sakura, oh but thats not all, she was in the most tantalizing outfit I'd ever seen, her mid-back pink hair was down, her bangs framing her pale face perfectly, she was wearing a lacy, silk black gown that went to mid-thigh, and had spagetti straps holdin it up.

All I could do was stand there with my mouth on the floor looking like an idiot.

_**End POV**_

_**Regular POV**_

Sakura slowly walked across the room to where Gaara was standing, and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she wispered in his ear:

"So, do you like Gaara-kun?"

"Do you have to ask?" He said while he moved his mouth over hers, capturing her lips with his, in a sweet and inoccent kiss, turning it into a deep inferno. Moaning Sakura nipped at his bottom lip wanting access to the inside, Gaara not the one who would refuse his Fiance, let her explore his open mouth.

His hands slowly slid down her shoulders and settled on her hips, grinding his own hips against hers, both moaning at the feeling. Parting for air, Gaara slowly slid his mouth down her neck as his hands started pulling her gown up, pausing a moment to get it over her head, reveling nothing but skin, then returning to the task at hand. Leaning back he looked at his soon-to-be bride.

"Your beautiful, my love." he wispered kissing her gently.

Sakura's hands slid up to his shirt and started un-buttoning it, once that was done she slid it down his shoulders, so now it lay on the floor. Her hands slid tantalizingly slow down past his abs and pecks, to the waist band of his black sweade jeans, tugging playfully at it, making him moan in fustration. Finally Sakura put Gaara out of his misery and unbottoned his pants, and slid them down his lean waist, followed by his scooby-doo boxers(lol, had to do it.), setting his throbing member free.

He let out a moan and gently pushed her on the bed, so that he was on top of her leaning on his forearms, he gently started licking and nipping his way down to her breast, taking her right nipple into his mouth so he could play with it between his teeth, his left hand coming up to prod her other nipple, moaning Sakura brought his mouth to hers and kissed him roughly while bringing her legs to wrap around his waist tightly.

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked, staring her straight in the eyes, his voice was deep and gruff.

"Yes" She wispered diteminally.

He kissed her again gently and slowly entered her pausing when he heard her whimper, and sliding deeper when she said it was ok. He quickly pushed though her virgin barrier, swallowing her scream with his mouth, he went completely still so she could get used to him, when she nodded he kissed her tears away and started going in and out, going slow at first and then gradually picking up the pace everytime she called out his name, finally they came together calling out each others names in pure bliss.

They lay there for awhile, finding comfort in each others arms, finally he pulled out of her to lay by her side. Wraping his arms around her, her head snuggled in his chest, and his head on top of hers, he told her the one thing she's always wanted to hear from him:

"I love you, Sakura, and I will always love you no matter what." He wispered into the night kissing the top of her head.

"And I love you, Gaara, and don't you forget it." she laughed snuggling deeper into him.

They both slept peacefully that night, under the covers dreaming of the person sleeping next to them.

_**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALRIGHT!! I'm done, and I think I did pretty darn good!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!! And this is the last chapter, but I will make other stories, so see you till then!!!

_Kerawolf_


End file.
